redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
The Visitor
Summary Cluny the Scourge is attempting to come up with a new way to get into Redwall Abbey. He orders Killconey to find some weaknesses he can exploit, and Killconey pays a magpie to scout out the Abbey. At Redwall, Cornflower is trying to complete her inventory of the food supply, and reminds Matthias that he promised to help her. Matthias gives an excuse about learning tactics from Basil Stag Hare, and leaves. Cornflower continues to work, and finds that they have run out of some spices, including nutmeg, Abbot Mortimer's favorite. The magpie overhears, and takes this information back to Cluny. Cornflower asks Matthias to lead a foraging party into Mossflower Woods, but he refuses, saying that he is too busy. On the road to Redwall, Farlo, the dormouse spice-seller, and his wife, Glendel, are stopped by Cluny's scouts. Farlo defeats them, but he is disarmed by Cluny, who then interrogates the pair. He takes Glendel prisoner, and tells Farlo that if he doesn't make a deal with him, he will kill her. Farlo proceeds to Redwall, where he is greeted by Constance, and allowed to enter. The Abbot gives Cornflower the job of negotiating for the spices, and she invites Matthias to help, but he refuses. After Cornflower purchases spices from Farlo, she goes work on the inventory of supplies. Farlo comes and asks her if she would like to see a rare variety of nutmeg he thinks the Abbot would enjoy. She goes with him, and Farlo tips over her lantern, starting a small fire. They reach his cart before Foremole sounds the alarm. Farlo grabs Cornflower, ties and gags her, puts her in his cart, and convinces Constance to open the gates so he can get his spices to safety. Farlo returns to Cluny at the mill with Cornflower as his prisoner. Farlo asks for his wife back as he has completed his end of the deal, Cluny refuses to return Glendel to him until Matthias is captured. He taunts Cornflower, but she insults him, and he orders her tied to the mill wheel. Cornflower tells Cluny that the others will not fall into his plan, but Cluny insists that the others will save her, as that is their weakness. The next day at Redwall, Matthias discovers an arrow with a message tied to it, telling in a riddle that Cornflower has been captured. He quickly assembles Abbot Mortimer, Basil, and Constance to discuss the riddle. They realize that they need a strategy to retrieve Cornflower. Matthias solves the riddle and discovers they are keeping her at the mill, as is referenced by the mention of cornmeal and the line "round and round 'till she drowns." Farlo once again orders that Cluny give him back Glendel, but in response Cluny orders her tied to the grindstone. Foremole shows Matthias an old underground passage that leads to the otters' dam by the mill. They enter, and there is a small cave in, but the moles quickly dig their way through. Matthias also sends Jess to get him two hollow vines. Later, he and Foremole travel through the tunnel to the other side, where they find Farlo. Farlo explains that he was forced to kidnap Cornflower as Cluny held his wife hostage. He and Matthias make a deal to help each other save Cornflower and Glendel. Farlo talks to Cluny and says he wants to join him, and can help by handing over Matthias to him, telling that he is by the otters' dam. Cluny sees Foremole wearing Matthias' habit, and tries to attack, but Foremole moves out of the way and tunnels to safety. Matthias cuts Cornflower free from the wheel and they go inside the mill to help free Glendel. After they have been saved, they go separate ways. The otters break the dam, and Matthias and Cornflower swim through the tunnel back to Redwall, carried by the current, and using the hollow vines. They return to Redwall, and find that Foremole is not there. However, he soon after resurfaces in the water. The heroes are congratulated, and the Abbot, Constance and Basil discuss how Matthias has proved himself. Cornflower thanks Matthias, even though he was a bit late, but tells him he can make it up to her by helping her complete the inventory. Official Synopsis Cluny captures a travelling spice salesmouse and holds his wife ransom against the mouse entering Redwall and capturing Cornflower. Torn between love and honor, he does as Cluny demands, but with Matthias' help, the two outwit Cluny with expansive flair and rescue the mousemaids, riding back to safety in a spectacular underground waterborne escape. Differences from Redwall *Farlo, as well as the events surrounding him, is an invention by Nelvana and not present in the book. *There is no monetary system or known currency in the book, but Cornflower buys spices for "ten", although it's never specified what she spends "ten" of. *In the book, Cluny never identifies Matthias as being a threat to him until the final battle. *Farlo has "French roast" nutmeg, but France does not exist in Redwall. However, Friar Hugo did briefly mention a few French words such as "piece de resistance" and "Grayling a la Redwall." *There is no magpie in the book. Additionally, the magpie in this episode is much smaller than it should be judging by other magpies in the series. Trivia *Fangburn is misrepresented by one of the generic rats. Featurettes Segments include: *"Redwall Food" *"Character Spotlight: Warbeak" *"Ask the Author: Brian Jacques" Category:Episodes Category:Season 1